


Naming of Protectors

by cthuloops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jealous Gabriel, Protectors, Vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthuloops/pseuds/cthuloops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many eons before the Winchesters are born, their souls are given protection. God chooses which of his children will protect the souls of the Righteous Man and the Boy King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming of Protectors

“He’s beautiful.”

The archangel spoke in a hushed voice, hoping that his brothers were too occupied to hear him. His Father, holding the small bundle in his arms, looked at him with a soft but knowing glance.

“He is not yours, my son.” God adjusted the baby in his arms and pressed a hand to the disheveled looking angel before him. The other angels had stopped to pay attention as soon as their Father spoke. “Not for protecting, at least.” He smiled and turned to a taller archangel that stood at the back of the crowd.

“Lucifer, I present to you Samuel Winchester, son of Mary Campbell and John Winchester, younger brother of Dean Winchester,” An angel much younger than the Archangels looked up from his hands and frowned at that name. “He is your true vessel, your life on the planet Earth. You will protect him at all costs.”

Lucifer smirked and stood forward. The soul bundle made an unhappy noise at the sight of his grace. “When will he be born, father?” Lucifer asked. His brother was right; Samuel Winchester’s soul was astonishing. He was lucky to have been gifted this.

“He will be born on the Earth year 1983, on the second day of the fifth month.” God set a wary eye on Lucifer. “Take care of him.”

Lucifer only nodded and walked back to his place in the crowed. He pretended not to notice the glare that his brother had been giving him the entire time, only returning to his spot with a smug grin on his face.

“Father.” One of the younger angels stepped forward to address God. “Do you truthfully trust your son Lucifer with something as precious as Samuel Winchester’s soul and eventual body? I believe you will find him much safer in my hands.”

No one, not even God, said a word. They instead stared at the angel, many wondering how something as low ranking as himself would speak out against one of the most powerful angels God has ever fathered.

“Ezekiel.” God, clearly not amused at the tone his son had taken with him, returned to his son without a soul bundle in his arms. “Your time is coming, but Samuel Winchester is not yours. Disobey me again, and you will be ejected from Heaven.”

The angel known as Ezekiel looked unfazed at his Father’s threat, turning around and walking with an air of confidence back into the crowed. God returned to his duties of assigning angels to souls. He still had a few thousand billion to go.

He produced another bundle, this one much dimmer than the previous ones. A murmur was sent through the crowd, a sound of worry. God stared down at the bundle, but he didn’t share the fear that his children felt.

“This soul is Adam Milligan. He is the son of Kate Milligan and John Winchester.” God looked up. He had expected a few of his children to look surprised that he was casting out another Winchester, as if the name itself wasn’t powerful enough, but no one said a word.

“He will be born on the year 1990, on the twenty-ninth day of the ninth month. Michael, my eldest son.” The one known as Michael stepped forward. He had come from between the first archangel and Lucifer, with the younger still glaring at his older brother. “You are named Adam’s protector. I must inform you, however, he is not to be your true vessel.”

Michael looked up from Adam’s soul, confused. If his brother was the protector of his own vessel, why was it different with Michael? He didn’t have time to ask, as his Father knew the question.

“Your true vessel requires a lower-ranking protector, my son. Do not worry, though. I can assure you that this angel will do everything to keep him safe.” Michael could only nod, still confused, and returned with his siblings.

“Gabriel, please.” God made a gesture to the very first archangel that had spoken, and he stepped forward. This soul that he was being presented with was much more feeble than the others, but brighter than Adam’s had been. Gabriel did not find this one beautiful.

“Kevin Tran, son of Linda Tran and Aaron Chau. He will be born in the Earth year 1993, on the second day of the twelfth month. He is a prophet, Gabriel, and as long as you are an angel, it is your duty to protect him.” God gave Gabriel a stern look, but Gabriel didn’t say a word, only nodded. This was not the soul he wanted to protect. In the back of his mind, he told himself tat of course, after following his Father’s word, Samuel Winchester would always be protected by him, too.

God held out his arms and produced one more bundle, one that was the brightest of all they had seen so far, one that seemed, well, righteous.

The young angel that had reacted to one of the names his Father had spoken earlier squinted at the bundle. He knew who it was before God spoke again.

“Dean Winchester, older brother to Samuel Winchester and Adam Milligan, son of John Winchester and Mary Campbell. He will be born in the Earth year 1979, on the twenty-fourth day of the first month.” God made a point to look at Michael as he paused. “Dean Winchester is your true vessel, my son.”

The young angel narrowed his eyes and looked to Michael, who was being congratulated by a few of his other siblings. His attention was returned to his Father, who held his hand up for silence.

“Castiel, you are to protect Dean Winchester to the best of your ability.” The angel, Castiel, dipped his head but didn’t bother stepping forward to greet his appointed soul. He instead held back from the hungry eyes that looked towards him. There was anger, in some, but jealousy in most. Castiel was only a soldier, why should he be so important and be a protector of this righteous man as well?

Only God would know.

 


End file.
